A shipping container for animal food that has a portion thereof formable to provide a feeding trough.
In the prior art it is old to provide a shipping container or carton having a portion thereof that may be formed to provide a trough, for example see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,556,661 and 3,478,948. U.S. Pat. No. 2,556,661 also discloses providing an insert made of a piece of cardboard separate from the container that is inclined to direct feed in the container toward the opening in the side wall that opens to the trough. U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,462 discloses a package and feeder that includes a container made of two separate pieces, one being an open bottom hopper and the other a base member that is foldable to provide a rectangular tray on each side of the hopper.
In order to provide an improved feed shipping container that is easily formable to provide a hopper and a tray to receive feed from the hopper, this invention has been made.